


Stuck Between SEVENTEEN

by AngelOvermind



Series: Stuck Between SEVENTEEN [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: AU, Comedy, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Triangles, Mentioning of Sexual Abuse, Mentioning of Traumas, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 16,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelOvermind/pseuds/AngelOvermind
Summary: I have always seen him as a friend- but one night He changes my opinion, fast. Too fast.Warnings in the beginning of chapters if it includes mature contents.Credit to Fander_Frenzy for proof readingGo check her stuff out its amazing.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Reader, Kim Mingyu/Reader
Series: Stuck Between SEVENTEEN [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979545
Comments: 11
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new story I'm working on and planning on finishing. Hope u enjoy ^^  
> Also important!  
> The extra chapters will most likely be smut chapters but they will be labeled. You have been warned.

This is a story of how childhood best friends fall in love, but what makes it different to other 'friends to lovers' stories? Well, instead of having just two or three friends, you have  thirteen.  Yes;  thirteen . 

Thirteen different people, thirteen different personalities. The best of it all? They're all boys. You werethe  only rose between all the thorns. It wasn't always sunshine and rainbows. You had to live through all of their puberty years. It was torturous, but the best adventure, nonetheless. 

It's time for self introductions now, right?

Hi! Your name is Julie Choi, and your a Korean-American. 

We moved to America for three years after your dad got a promotion at a job, but soon after got homesick, so we moved back to Korea. By the time you got back, you were five years old and was pumped and ready for preschool. That was until you realized that you knew nobody there. You clinged onto your parents as if your life depended on it, but the teacher came and introduced you to Chan. 

Lee Chan. 

You got along with him the first couple of days and became best buds. Not long after, did he introduce you to his other friends. His other 12 friends. Turns out, they all knew each other through their parents.  Must be fun having 12 friends . Anyways, after you introduced yourself, you all became best friends and were inseparable. 

We even used to play in the mud! Naked... 

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

Introductions!: 

  * First, there'sthe eldest— Choi Sungcheol. Or, as you like to call him, Coups. He's the so called 'leader' of your group of friends. 



  * Next, there is Yoon Jeonghan, the second eldest. He was definitely the prankster of the group. He'd cheat in every game you played and somehow found a way to manipulate some of the other guys. You, personally, learned a lot from his tricks. You'veeven used them against him before. 



  * Joshua Hong is next. Just like you, he is a Korean-American. You and Joshua get along well and you sometimes relate to him. He also likes singing 'Sunday Morning'



  * Number four in the huyng line is easy to remember—Jun! He likes to make his eyes look droopy, since he thinks it looks sexy, but honestly? It just makes him look tired. 



  * Then, we have one out of the three clowns of the group—Kwon Soonyoung, but you call him Hoshi. He thinks he looks like a tiger. 



  * Next up, is the one who thought he was a calm person but turns out not to be, Jeon Wonwoo. The bookworm and brain in your group of friends. 



  * After Wonwoo, there's the shortest one among all of you
  * , Woozi. He may seem intimidating, but he honestly has such a soft heart. 



  * Next, the second goof of out the group, Dokyeom. When you first met him he thought twenty was two-teen. 



  * Then there's the giant of the group, Kim Mingyu. You, like calling him Gyu though. He's the clutz of the group. Always tripping, falling, and breaking things. 



  * Then it's Minghao— You sometimes refer to him as Myungho. He's the martial artist of the group. 



  * Then, third youngest and final goofball— Mister Boo Seungkwan. You call him Boo or Kwannie. He likes his coffee and has a signiture hand gesture. He also has a number one impersonator: Hoshi. 



  * Second youngest is Chwe Hansol, or as he likes to call himself, Vernon. He once wore red glasses for whatever reason. 



  * Then, last but not least— Lee Chan! Your first friend and also the youngest one in the group. People say he sounds like a duck when he laughs. 



Then obviously your also in this list, but you'vealready been introduced. 

These are the people you have to deal with everyday and yes, it can get tiring looking after thirteen boys, but you enjoy every second of it. The thirteen guys are your childhood best friends and you love them with all of your heart and would sacrifice everything and anything for them. But what you had hoped not to happen, happened. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. The 'surprise' birthday party.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's my surprise birthday party and I end up getting pretty drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! :)

So, today was going be quite busy with work and later on a birthday party. To be more specific,  your  birthday party. This year you're turning 22 and you told the guys that you don't want anything special, but they just ignored you and planned a surprise party. It was no longer a surprise, since Kwannie accidentally told you. So now you know that when you go visit them after work, you should expect a: " Surprise! Happy birthday! "

Currently, you still live with your parents after moving back to Korea, and since they're a bit old, you work part-time jobs daily. You take whatever you can so that you can help your parents and yourself to get food on the table every night. Even though they're old, they still have a job that makes big bucks, however you prefer working for your own money. You stay in the attic with a super nice room and have to pay the ' rent ' every month. 

Today you had to work at the restaurant and you weren't looking forward to it. It was one of those fancy places where snobs came to dine. A lot of people who wentto eat there think that they rule the world and everything around them, and treated the waiters and waitresses like their slaves. Most of the time you would take their crap, since this was your highest paying job. However... today something triggered you. 

You were working like you usually do. You walked down the isle, on your way to give some people their drinks, when you felt someone grab your ass,laughing with his friends afterwards. You turned around to look at him and saw that he had a smug look on his face. As you lifted your hand to slap him in the face, someone took your hand and started running out of the restaurant. The person ran until you got to a tunnel where there was no one else. 

"You okay?" he asked. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks, Gyu."

Mingyu said he wanted to eat lunch at the restaurant and saw what the guy had done. He said he was disgusted and knowing you, he knew you would've punched him. Therefore,instead of causing a bloody scene, he decided to get you out of there. 

After a while, your shift ended and you were on your way to your no longer ' surprise party' , party. Mingyu left earlier due to '  plans ' that he had. Soon you arrived at the guys' apartment. As you entered the room, you were welcomed with a " Happy Birthday!" and balloons everywhere. You tried to put on a surprised face, not wanting to hurt their feelings by letting them know that you knew about all of this. As the time passed, some of the boys got tired and went to bed. The only people left now was yourself, Jeonghan, Mingyu, Seungkwan, Coups, Hoshi and Wonwoo. 

"Whose up to go to a bar?" Jeonghan asked with a smirk on his face. Immediately everyone agreed, but Wonwoo said he'd rather stay home. Apparently he wasn't up for a drink, so Mingyu suggested that he should tag along so that he could be our shaparone. Eventually after some begging and cringy aegyo, he agreed and we were all on our way to the Soju bar down the road. 

We entered the bar asking for a table of six and immediately orderedbottles and bottles of Soju. About thirty minutes after we arrived everyone was hammered, except of course, the shaparone— Wonwoo. Coups started slurring his words, Gyu started to get clumsier, Kwannie was making more and more dad jokes, Jeonghan had become more confident and Hoshi started to imitate a tiger constantly. You, however, were completely knocked out, laying on your arms on the table, cheeks as red as a tomato. 

Wonwoo decided that it was time to go home, so he had numerous battles with each of us to get into the mini-van. 

When we got home, Wonwoo took each of the guys to their rooms one by one, the last person being you. He slung your arm over his shoulder, carefully helping you up the stairs. When we got to hisbedroom he placed you onto the bed, throwing a fluffy blanket over you and tucking you in. You and Wonwoo had recently gotten much closer than before since him and Gyu where the only ones who knew about the part time jobs you took. Wonwoo had told you that if you ever needed to talk he would be all ears and if you needed to cry, you had his shoulder to cry on. He comforted you many times before, and without realizing it you grabbed his wrist before he could leave, forcing him to sit back down on the bed. Yoh quickly sat up, putting your had on his cheek, making him face you. You weren'tsure what was happening, but for a slight moment you felt something weird in your stomach and thought maybe it was just the alcohol. 

You started to move closer and closer to his face, switching your gaze from his lips to his eyes. You had no idea what you were doing, but as soon as you felt his lips on yours, you didn't care what was to come. As you started to play with his hair, he gently pushed you away, making you long for him even more. 

"We shouldn't do this," he said, his forehead still against yours. 

"Why not?" You questioned, still playing with his hair. 

"Jules, (a nickname he gave me) if you don't stop now, I might not be able to control myself," he said, his breathing getting heavier. 

"Who said you must?" You grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him in and kissing him further. He started to kiss you back and started to crawl over you, you now underneath him. 

The rest, as they say, was history. 

The next morning you woke up, not remembering everything that happened last night. You felt a arm, loosely holding your waist, so you turned around to see what it was. Beside you, layed a half naked Wonwoo.

" What have I done !?"


	3. EXTRA CHAPTER 1- A night to remember, but destined to be forgotten.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I loved every moment, but was it worth jeopardizing my friendship for it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You will not miss out on any important information. This chapter just describes the night before more *smirk*  
> Also my smut writing isn't great yet, so please bare with me ^^

**Warnings! Smut**

The night of the party

We arrived home and you were feelingcold and lonely. Not long after falling asleep in the van, had you felt a strong hand grip your arm and threw it over a shoulder. You turned to look at the person holding you and carrying you to a place to sleep, realizing that it was Wonwoo. You had never noticed how nice his side profile was. 

You started to stare at him and suddenly felt something weird in your stomach as we went up the stairs. After some more walking, you felt a soft bed underneath your back and a fluffy blanket being thrown over you. Wonwoo sat down on the bed to tuck you in, moving a strand of hair out of your face. 

"G'night Jules," he said, standing up to leave. Within an instant, you grabbed his hand pulling him back down, forcing him to sit on the bed. You looked at him and he seemed confused. 

You started to lean in, moving closer to his face, eventually his lips and yours connecting. It was blissful. 

As you started to play with his hair he pushed you away, telling you that if we continued it would be a mistake. But you were drunk and lonely (and maybe a little horny), so you didn't listen and kissed him again. This time you sneaked in your tounge, making the kiss sloppier than before. You put your hand underneath his shirt, rubbing up his stomach. He tried to push away at first, but gave in when you rubbed your hand over his clothed member. He slowly started to lean in more, making you fall backwards, him now on top of you. 

He broke the kiss and looked at you, searching my eyes for an answer. Seeing as he continued, he got it. 

You started to fiddle with his top, trying to get it over his head. Instead you took off your own and he swiftly took of his. He placed small kisses down your neck, making a love bite here and there. You sneakily took off his pants with your feet, still playing with his hair. 

He started to leave a moan or two here and there as you palmed him through his boxers, his member now hard. He took of his boxers and my pantie at the same time, and quickly afterwards slid on a condom. 

He thrusted in slowly at first, to get used to your walls and immediately picked up the pace after he had. Every now and then he'd leave a small whimper as he went deeper and deeper. You tried not to moan too loud so that you wouldn't wake the other guys in the apartment. As the thrusting got quicker and deeper, you neared your high, and soon after came all over his member. Wonwoo didn't stop there though, as he was chasing his own high. He eventually came inside you, making you silently moan his name. 

"Wonwoo~"

He then placed himself next to you, wrapping his arms around you, making sure you were underneath the blanket. Legs intertwined and hearts pounding rapidly, you fell asleep and knew that this was a moment to remember, but would be forgotten the next day.


	4. Grocery Shopping Cuteness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some cute grocery shopping moments and a game night lays ahead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

You had arrived home and you were baffled as to what had happened yesterday. You couldn't grasp the fact that you had slept with one of your closest friends and that you might have ruined your relationship with him. Wonwoo was always there for you during tough times and he was your shoulder to cry on. You thought back at how you had to sneak out of his embrace this morning, so that you could quietly escape without waking him up. It was a bit of a struggle, since his arm was around your waist and his leg was over yours. He literally had you pinned down. Thankfully, you escaped without leaving a trace. 

\----------------------------------

Today was the monthly grocery shopping. You invited Chan and Coups to join you, mostly because you wouldn't be able to carry everything on your own and also because you needed someone to drive you there. They met with you at your house and Coups drived you to the mall not too far from your house. When you arrived you ordered the boys to grab a cart/trolley in a dramatic way, saying "Charge!" as you ran towards the mall. They were behind you and laughed, but quickly started to play along. 

Coups went to get the fruits and veggies and you and Chan went to go get the snacks for tonight's game night. You thought back to Wonwoo, wondering how you would face him tonight after yesterday, but you were quickly disrupted from your thoughts when you felt Chan's hand gripping your arm. 

He pouted at you, giving you his famous puppy eyes. In his right hand, the hand not gripping your arm, he had five bars of chocolate slabs. He started to beg you to buy them, but you firmly denied and after some more of his begging and pouting, you eventually threw it into the cart/trolley, Chan beaming with happiness in the background. Not long after getting the snacks for tonight, you met up with Coups by the tills, ready to pay for everything. You could've fooled yourself by thinking that you were rich just this morning, but now your purse was as empty as a classroom during break. 

On your way home you and the boys did some carpool karaoke, singing to some of your favorite songs. 

" I'm like a bird !" You sang as you flapped your arms imitating a flying bird, earning a laugh out of Coups. Without realizing it, you had hit a bump in the road causing you to almost fly out of the window, but Coups had placed his hand onto your chest, preventing that from happening. After getting over the bump, Coups immediately took his hand off saying "I'm sorry, I didn't do that on purpose!" and after teasing him about it you replied: "It's alright. I know your not a pervert," and winked at him. His cheeks started to get flushed and he turned his head back to the road. 

"Thanks for the lift and for tagging along guys. I'll see y'all later at game night!" You said getting out of the car, waving back at them. 

The time had arrived to go to the guys' house for game night, and you could feel your stomach doing summersults as you knocked on the door. You were greeted by Seungkwan and he offered to take your coat and hang it up for you. 

"Such a gentleman," you said sarcastically. 

"I try," Seungkwan said giving you a slight smirk. 

As you walked into the living room you saw everyone gatherd around the small coffee table, sitting in a circle. Some on the couch, some on the floor. Of course the only spot open was between Mingyu and Wonwoo. You slowly walked over, greeting everyone as you passed them, taking your seat between the two males. You greeted Mingyu with a hug and turned to Wonwoo nervously. 

"Hi," your voice was shaky and soft, only loud enough for Wonwoo to hear. 

"Hey. Did you sleep well last night?" Wonwoo asked casually, your cheeks heating up. You nervously replied with a ' Yes ,' Wonwoo turning his attention back to the other people in the room. Your heart dropped. Did he forget? Or was he just pretending that nothing happened? Either way, you were slightly happy, since things would be less awkward now. 

The night went on and some of the guys were still playing, however you were on the brink of collapsing right there, due to how tired you were. Eventually, your head found its way to Mingyu's lap, snuggling until it was comfortable. Your legs were on top of Wonwoo's lap and you then instantly fell asleep after finding the perfect position. Mingyu's heart was threatening to jump out of his chest when he moved the stranded piece of hair out of your face. In a barely audible voice he whispered ' beautiful ,' to himself before placing a blanket over you. 


	5. "Everything will be alright."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You thought today was going to be the best day of your life, but bad news seizes to change your mind on thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Today, you were convinced that it was going to be a great day. You woke up with the biggest smile on your face and danced in the mirror while washing your face. You had a morning shift at the convenience store and were happy that you didn't have to deal with any snobs. You had a quick snack for breakfast and headed off to work. Although working at the convenience store was boring and had little adventures, you were happy that you wouldn't have to deal with any rude people who thought the world revolved around them. You wouldn't have the patience for them. Today you wanted to just have a calm day. No drama. 

Then again this story would be boring if it had no drama.

You were casually reading the  Teen Vogue magazine, when someone placed a chocolate bar on the counter. 

"Hurry up. I don't have all day."

"And I don't have the patience for rude people," you said unaware that the person in front of you could hear your mumbling. 

"What'd you say?" 

You rolled your eyes, continuing to scan the chocolate when she took it from your hand. 

"I said, ' What did you say? '" 

"Nothing. That'll be _____₩."

"Pft. Typical."

You lifted your hand pointing your index finger to the person's face, ready to roast them and like a miracle, Seungkwan appeared out of nowhere, lowering your hand. 

"Now now, Julie. What did we say about that temper of yours," he said giving the person their chocolate and making them leave. 

"Kwannie!"

You ran towards him, giving him a big, tender hug, his cheeks heating up. 

"Thank goodness you were here. I would've kicked her ass if you weren't," you said, moving the conversation outside. You sat down by the table and gave him an Americano. 

"I know. I was your knight in shining armor," he said, acting as if he were swaying a sword around. 

"What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd come visit you at work. Why? You don't want me here?" hesaid laying back in the chair, crossing his arms. 

"No, no. Of course I do. Thanks for coming." You said giving him a smile. The two of you chatted some more, you having to close the store later that night. 

"Want a lift?"

"Yes, please!" You said, making your way to his car. 

He opened the door for you looking at you in the seat. 

"You know. You need to get a license. I won't always be able to drive you home," he said looking concerned. "It's dangerous for a woman to walk alone at night."

"I know Kwannie. I will, don't worry," you said buckling yourself up. 

When you arrived home, you saw your parents sitting at the dining room table. They looked serious. 

"Honey, we need to talk with you," your mom said, suggesting that you take a seat with them. 

"Your dad and I have decided to move back to America. We loved it so much there and we want to go back." Your heart sank. You could feel tears building up in your eyes. You didn't want to go back. Your family and friends were here and you didn't want to leave them. You just got reunited with your best friends and now you have to leave them again? You got up from your chair and rushed out through the front door, slamming it behind you. 

You wanted to get  out . You felt like you were suffocating. You walked down the alley, eventually giving in to your sadness. It was pouring and you were soaking wet. You fell down to your knees, the tears streaming down your face, the heat of it warming your face up a little. You thought back to your childhood friends again, wanting to make more memories with them. Not wanting to leave them. They ment the absolute world to you, and now you were being forced to leave them. You started to cry more, then felt an arm wrap around you, pulling you closer. You immediately turned around and saw Mingyu's large figure hugging you, trying to cheer you up. 

" Everything will be alright ."


	6. The conclusion.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu comes up with a conclusion to one of your problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

"Everything will be alright."

You leaned into his figure, buryingyour head between his collarbone and neck. He rubbed your hair, trying to calm you down. You were a crying hot mess, but you felt ten times better with Mingyu comforting you. Eventually, you went to a café, just to get out of the rain and warm yourselves up with a hot cup of coffee. You ordered an Iced Americano and Mingyu had ordered a cookie. 

"You should order something to warm yourself up," you said, a hint of concern in your tone. He shook his head "I'm fine. Now, tell me why you were a crying mess outside in the cold rain."

You could feel tears building up in your eyes again, but you stopped them from spilling out and started to explain to Mingyu. 

"I don't know what to do, Gyu. My whole life is here. I don't wanna leave you guys. Not after coming back just recently," you said, your voice shaky. Mingyu sighed and had a deep thinking expression plastered all over his face. You looked closer and saw his brows crease in confusion. He's bottom lip was caught between his teeth and his fingers played a consistent beat against the table as he tapped it. 

"I have an idea, but it may seem a little crazy," he said, looking at you with a sly smirk. 

"I'm open to anything," you said, putting all your focus on him. 

"What if you moved in with us? We have an extra room and your old enough, right?"

You had a smile of hope now on your face instead of a gloomy smile. Your eyes were glistening, but this time not of tears. It was glistening with hope and possibility. 

"Thanks Gyu.You're the best!" You said rushing out of the café, placing a small kiss on his cheek as a thanks. His heart threatened to jump out of his chest and his cheeks were tinted with a light pink. Before leaving the door, you turned around, waving goodbye with a small smile on your face. 

"I'll see you later!" 

You got back home, nervous to suggest a possible idea to your parents that will make all of you happy. They can move back to America and you can stay by your friends' side. You walked through the door, your parents jumping up from the living rooms chairs, rushing towards you. Your mom placed her hands to your cheeks and your dad stood behind her with a worried look on his face. 

"Where have you been, Julie? We were so worried."

You mumbled an inaudible  "sorry"  before telling them to have a seat in the living room. You sat on the couch opposite to them and took in a deep breath and started with your suggestion. 

"Mom, dad. I've been thinking. You want to move back to America, but I don't. So, what if I stayed here with the guys? They have an extra room in their apartment that they'll lend me," you said not making direct eye contact. 

"You want to stay with 13 adult boys on your own?" Your mom questioned. 

"Definitely not!" Your dad exclaimed, making you slightly angry. 

"Dad. They won't take advantage of the situation. You know them! They're not like that."

Your mom looked over to your dad, taking his hand into hers. 

"She has a point sweet," she said, looking back at you. 

Your dad sighed and looked up at you with a look in his eyes that you couldn't quite read. 

"Fine. But as soon as something happens, you're moving back with us," he said giving you a slight smile of approval. 

You jumped up excitedly, rushing towards them and giving them a big hug. 

"Thank you."

You went upstairs to start packing your bags. 

The next day, your parents left to go to the airport and you called the guys saying that you needed to talk to them. 

They met you at your favorite diner and ordered a table for fourteen people. You took your seats and order some ttkeokbokki. 

"So," you started, making sure you had all of their attention. 

"What do you guys say about me moving in?" 


	7. Bathroom incident.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After moving in the the boys, you end up having a embarrassing moment that following night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!  
> I'm also currently working on a new story but this one will be my main priority since I have the planning done and just need to update.

"Moving in?" Wonnwo asked, his cheeks slightly flushed, whilst he pushed his glasses up his nose.

"I think it would be awesome. I could teach you some martial arts," Minghao said, sounding excited that he could be your potential martial arts teacher. Everyone seemed confused but excited about you thinking about moving in with them, it'd mean that you'd be able to spend more time with them. More movie nights, more game nights. Then again, that was everyone but Wonwoo. He seemed almost shy about the idea. You had also thought about it, moving in with the guy you had slept with, who was indeed a close friend of yours. But nobody would know, or figure it out. So you put that thought aside for now, and focused on the main idea.

Moving in with the guys. 

Later that day, after everyone had agreed that you could move in, some of the boys came over to help you with your luggage. Hoshi helped with the more valuable items, such as your perfume and some of your nail polishes. Woozi helped with your pillows and sheets for the bed and Jun helped with some of your clothing, complimenting you on your good sense of fashion. Once you had arrived, everyone else was waiting outside the apartment, ready to help you unpack and settle in, and after a long days of unpacking and settling in, you wanted to sleep for the rest of the day. Jeonghan had asked if you wanted to have dinner, but you said you'd eat in the morning and went to go clean up before going to bed. 

It was indeed weird, being naked in the shower, knowing that there were thirteen guys in the same place as you, but you quickly cleaned up, the tiredness disrupting those thoughts. Soon after finishing your shower, you realized that you had forgotten to take a towel. 

"Julie, you Dory," you said quietly to yourself, not knowing that there was someone outside. 

"Julie, everything okay?" Dokyeom asked from behind the door, politely knocking on it. 

"Well, uhhh, you see. I forgot to take a towel. Would you mind bringing one for me?" You asked, your cheeks burning up from embarrassment. He hummed a soft " Hm ," his footsteps trailing off. 

Not long after, did you hear another knock on the door, the voice behind it saying "I've got your towel," slightly opening the door and handing you the towel, without looking. 

"Thanks, Dokyeom. It's really apprecia~" Your words were cut of by a hard bang on the floor. You had fallen down, slipping because of the wet floor, unknowingly dragging Dokyeom with you. The towel just barely covered your private body parts, Dokyeom now slightly on top of you. His hand was behind your head, preventing it from hitting something sharp and getting injured. His hand was placed on your waist and his leg was in between yours. Both of you were looking at each other, staring into one another's eyes, your cheeks visibly red. Not long after the sudden bang, did Wonwoo arrive standing in front of the door searching for you, noticing that you were on the floor... with Dokyeom on top of you. You quickly stood up, Dokyeom getting off of you and dusting himself off. 

"Are you two alright?" Wonwoo asked, his tone slightly worried. 

"Y-yea, I-I'm fine," Dokyeom said, his tone shaky and soft, barely audible. 

"What happened?" 

"I accidentally slipped on the pile of water and dragged Dokyeom with. Everything's fine though. No one got hurt," you said, gripping the towel closer to your body, noticing the two boys trying to avoid any eye contact with you. Dokyeom quickly rushed out of the bathroom and into his bedroom, whispering "Good night" as he left. 

Wonwoo looked at you, very clearly staring, making you feel like you were being judged. His bottom lip was caught between his teeth, his eyes trailing up your body, the color in them as dark as the night sky. 

"I should get to bed now," he said, quickly looking away as he noticed you figuring out that he was eyeing you. 

"Y-yeah. Good night," you said, closing the door and leaning your back against it to catch your breath.  What a night, you thought to yourself. 

When you got to your bed, you sat down, thinking back to the scene that had occurred in the bathroom.  What happened ? You thought laying down, wanting to drown into your soft sheets. Your cheeks started to blush when you remembered Wonwoo checking you out. He looked handsome with his lips caught in between his teeth and his eyes very suggestive, although you didn't make direct eye contact. You wanted to know what he felt and thought in that moment. If only you could've been in his mind to see what he was thinking. Then you thought back to him not remembering your blissful night that you had spent together and decided not to think much about it anymore and drifted off to sleep. 

\----------------------------------

The next morning you woke up early, wanting to make yourself breakfast. You went to the kitchen, still half asleep and saw Mingyu shirtless with long silky pajama pants, standing in front of the fridge getting the milk. 

'Oh boy . This is going to be an  adventurous stay with many more surprises and heart failures,' you thought to yourself. 


	8. Baking Powder fun.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Hoshi end up getting into a friendly food fight. You meet someone you never wanted to see again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! The next chapter will be a extra one. Don't worry though if you don't want to read it you won't miss out. It will just be a small background story.

In front of you stood Mingyu, shirtless, with silky pajama pants. 

He was leaning forward to get the milk in the fridge, his messy hair covering his eyes. His hand that wasn't reaching for the milk, slid through his hair, his face peeking from underneath the hair that was once covered. His face looked focused and you slightly giggled, making him turn to you. 

You awkwardly turned around, ready to run like the wind. 

"Y/N!" He said, calling you over. 

"Want some breakfast!" He asked, acting as if he wasn't just standing there bare chested. You politely smiled at him and said "Sure," avoiding his eyes. He grabbed the milk and walked towards you, you backing away slightly. 

"What about some eggs?" He asked, merely inches from your body, making you hold in your breath. After what seemed like eternity, Hoshi came in the kitchen, his hair sticking out in odd places that it usually wouldn't. 

"Mingyu!" He started "Go put on a shirt. We have a girl living here now," he said lightly flicking Mingyu's head. Mingyu put the carton of milk onto the........ And went to his room, his hand placed on his forehead, trying to conceal the 'pain'. 

You and Hoshi started to make breakfast. You decided that for dessert, (yes dessert tight after breakfast), you would make cupcakes and started with the baking. You put the flower into the mixing bowl, taking some in your hand and throwing it at Hoshi. He jumped, the white powder coating his nose. He looked at you, as if he were a tiger hunting it's prey and said "Oh, it's on like Donkey Kong." He took a handfull of flour and threw it at you, your hair now underneath the white powder. The two of you started to play with the ingredients instead of using them to make your cupcakes and soon after starting the food fight, an alarm went off and the sprinklers went on. 

"The eggs!" You said pointing towards the pan that was now on fire. Hoshi quickly took a cloth and threw it over the now burnt eggs. The fire was now no longer burning, but the sprinklers said otherwise. You looked at each other and started laughing. 

Everyone was now awake and drenched in water. You were all gathered in the living room, covered in towels. 

"What happened?" Coups asked, sounding more calm than what you would have thought. 

"We accidentally burnt the eggs," you started looking down to the floor, avoiding eye contact with everyone else. 

"And that's why the kitchen is covered with baking flour and your noses too?" Jeonghan said, his head titling sideways. 

"We also might have had a food fight," Hoshi said in a soft tone. 

Coups sighed, making you nervous as you didn't know what to expect. At this moment you couldn't read his expressions like you'd usually be able to. 

"Why," he started, a lump forming in your stomach "Why didn't you invite us then," he said his reaction shocking you. 

"Yeah, I would've enjoyed a good food fight," Dino said, standing up, his arms on his hips. You laughed at them and apologized for not inviting them and for creating a mess. "Next time," you said. 

\----------------------------------

You were on your way to tge store to get some groceries, since you and Soonyoung wasted all of it. You just entered the the store when someone tapped you on your shoulder, you turning around to see who it is. You thought you were dreaming, that this wasn't real. It couldn't be.  It can't be him , you thought to yourself. Before you stood the person you didn't want to see again after coming back to Korea. The one person that sent chill down your spine and left you feeling scared after you had left. The  one person you despised the most, for what he did to you without apologizing. 

Before you stood someone whose hands were never used for good. 

Now, staring at you with black hooded eyes, stood your  abusive ex boyfriend. 


	9. Unforgettable Pasts (Extra Chapter 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are taken back to your unforgettable past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!!   
> This chapter mentions abuse and Traumas. If you are sensitive to this topic, I wouldn't recommend reading this chapter. You won't miss out on anything important.

** Four years ago **

"Leave me alone!" You said to your boyfriend, his grip on your wrist growing stronger, leaving bruises. 

"I said leave me alone! We're done!" He continued pulling you to the closet near the end of the school hall. He had a sense of darkness in his eyes. You tried to get out of his grip, but failed numerous times, only causing the bruise on your hand to get bigger and darker. Soon enough, you gave up trying and let him take you to the closet. He shoved you inside, making you fall to the ground, your knee scraping against the rough carpet. He closed the door and locked it, taking off his sweater and unbuttoning his school shirt. You felt a lump in your stomach and tears starting to well up in your eyes. He tied your hands behind your back, with a thick rope that scraped against your wrists. 

You begged for him to let you go and that you won't tell anyone. But he remained speechless, moving closer to you, eventually pinning you to the wall. He looked up and down, his eyes making you feel uncomfortable. You wanted to punch him, wanted to kick him. You just wanted to escape his presence, get back to your friends who made you feel safe. But before you could scream for help, he taped your mouth closed, making it impossible for someone to hear your plead for help. Your eyes started to overflow with tears, trying to avoid his touch as much as possible. 

**_ The boys' POV _ **

"Where's Y/N?" Chan asked the guys looking worried, but still continuing eating his corn dog. 

"I don't know. She's been gone a while now," Jun said, his head swaying from left to right, searching for her. 

"Let's spread out and look for her," Jun suggested. 

Everyone split up, but Minghao went to the storage room on his own. He tried opening the closet door, but noticed that it was locked. 

"Y/N?" He said, trying to hear if she was in there. 

"Mmmnn," she tried to say something but her words weren't clear enough for him to understand. He kicked the door open, seeing Y/N with her hands tied behind her back and a piece of tape covering her mouth. 

**_ Your POV _ **

After you were almost striped, Minghao came barging in, breaking down the door. His gaze was raging with anger and all you could do was let your eyes droop down onto the floor, ashamed of the situation you were in. You couldn't look him in the eyes, especially not in the state you were in. After being there, wondering what would happen, how people would see you and all the negative thoughts running through your head, you were happy that someone had come to be your knight in shining armor. Best of all, is that it's Minghao and not some random person that you know. Soon without realizing, he started to put some of his martial art moves into action, and boy did it pay off. 

After that day you made sure to keep your distance, and never dated anyone after that. Your trauma had haunted you, that's why you started to get confused after you had realized that Wonwoo might have had an affect on you. And you were scared. 


	11. Comfort, Unwanted encounters and Games.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting someone you despise you are comforted by S.Coups.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

As you stared into this person's eyes, you could feel a unwelcomed knot start to form in the pit of your stomach. Your hands started to shake, small droplets of sweat dripping down your forehead. Flashbacks of unwanted memories flashing before your eyes, trying to stop it. Your whole body was now shaking and your skin shivered when his hand was placed onto your arm. Your eyes widened. You wanted to escape from the momories. From the past. And most importantly, from  him . You tucked a strand of hair behind your ear and walked off, saying that you had to be somewhere. And you did, just not there. 

You made your way back home, forgetting to get the groceries, which was actually what you needed to do. You were dumbfounded. How dare he place his filthy paws onto your arm. How dare he show up in front of you, without regret. How dare he have that same look he had the multiple times he tried taking advantage of you. Suddenly you felt as if you were no longer safe. You had thought that you'd never see him again, let alone live in the same neighborhood. You continued walking, unconsciously looking back every now and then to make sure that he was not following you. 

When you arrived at the apartment, you took off your shoes at the entrance and slipped on your slippers, making your way to the kitchen to get some water. 

"Y/N, where are the groceries," Coups asked, his eyes drifting to your empty hands. 

"Right, the groceries! I'm sorry Coups, I completely forgot about it," you said making your way back to the entrance, getting ready to go back out again. Coups stopped you and said that they'd just order some take-out for tonight's dinner. You went back to the kitchen and sat on the stool by the counter. Coups stood in front of you, trying to read your expression. 

"Y/N, what's wrong?" He asked, placing his elbow onto the counter and placing his face onto his palm. His eyes were filled with curiosity. 

"Mm, nothing," you said, taking a sip of your water and placing it onto the counter. 

"No, there is something," he insisted," you can tell me. I'm all ears. "

"Well, today I met someone from my past. Someone I never wanted to see again."

"Don't tell me it's-" you cut him off," Yep, it was Jooyeon Lee," your head sunk, tears starting to well up in your eyes. Coups gasped, the hand he was leaning on, moving to his wide open mouth. He read your expression and walked over to you. He moved in between your legs and wrapped your arms around his neck. His wrapped around your waist, hugging you tightly. He leaned slightly into your neck and gave you a hug. He then moved backwards looking you in the eye and took one of his hands and moved a strand of hair behind your ear. 

"I promise that you'll be safe here, so don't worry about him. And if you don't feel like going out alone, you can ask any of us and we'll go with you," he said, folding his arms back around your waist and engulfing your tiny body. 

"Thanks, Coups," you whispered, feeling safe again. 

After your hug with Seungcheol, you decided to sit on the living room sofa and play some Candy Crush to kill some time. Not long after staring, did Seungkwan come and join you on the sofa. He sat next to you, leaning in to see what you were playing. 

"I heard about what happened today," he said looking at you and how you were completely focused on your game. 

"Yeah, I'm just tryna forget it for now," you said getting three colors to match with each other, the game saying " Sweet ."

"Ohh, nice. There. There's another one," Seungkwan said, helping you with the game. The two of you ended up getting tangled. Your legs were placed over his, you almost on top of his lap. His arm was placed on your right side and the other one guided you through your game. Eventually, you looked up and noticed just how close you were, and got distracted by him, causing you to stop playing and losing. Seungkwan looked up at you. 

"Damn it! We almost had 'em," he said, his cheeks tinting with a light pink once he too noticed how close you were. The two of you stared into each other's eyes and got interrupted by Mingyu standing behind you saying, "What are you doing?" 

The two of you jumped, almost falling off of the sofa. 

"N-Nothing," you replied, fixing your hair. 

\---------------------------------- 

You were all gathered around the dining table eating some McDonalds that you had ordered. 

"Who wants to go to the theme park with me tomorrow?" You asked, making the boys excited and ramble on about whose going to go. Some said they can't due to work and others said that they wanted to stay home and play games. 

"Okay then. I guess it's just me, Mingyu, Jeonghan and Jun then?" You asked, trying to confirm who was coming. 

"What about you, Wonwoo?" Jun asked, sipping on his coke that he had ordered along with his Big Mac. 

"Sorry, I have plans tomorrow," he said. You were sad that he wasn't going to join but shook it off immediately. 

"What plans do you have?" Mingyu asked. 

"Just stuff. Anyways it's none of your business," he said continuing to eat his chicken nuggets. 

"Then it's just us," you said finishing the meal that you had ordered. 

"Alright theme park, here we come!" Mingyu said, throwing his fist in the air as if he had just had a major victory. 


	12. Off to the theme park!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today you go to the theme park, stumbling apon sumthing that makes you jealous. And also help someone with their theme park ride fears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

"Guys,let's go, otherwise we're gonna be stuck in traffic," you said, trying to get the guys to hurry up. You had decided that since you don't want to be late, you'd get take-out on the way to the theme park. You and Mingyu Sat in the back and Jun was in the Passanger seat. Jeonghan was driving and he decided to get KFC. You ordered your food and made your way to the theme park, excited to finally be able to go on  all the rides. Since your quite short you couldn't always go om all the rides, but now you can. When you arrived you rushed to a candy floss food truck. 

"Can we please get some candy?" You asked looking at Jeonghan, since he said he'd pay for everything. 

"No, we need to spend the money we have wisely," he said, Turing his head away from yours, avoiding your puppy dog eyes. 

"Pwease," you begged, lightly tugging on his sweater, pouting more than you already had. 

"Fine," he scoffed. 

You were excited to try some of the new rides, but you especially wanted to ride on the Turning Seashells. You've heard stories about people having Nightmares after going on it, so you wanted to test it out for yourself. Mingyu said that he'd go on it with you, so you made your way over to the legendary seashells. You took a seat, Mingyu not sitting too far from you. Jeonghan and Jun were standing behind the metal fence while taking photos and videos. 

"Smile!" Jun said waving to you to get your attention. 

"Cheese!" 

You could feel Mingyu slightly tug on your shirt. 

"Wanna hold my hand?" You asked him. He was looking around, moving closer and closer to you without even realizing it. Instead of replying with a audible yes, he took your hand in his and gripped it tightly. You could feel butterflies start to do tumbles in your stomach, but you were distracted by the ride starting to move. Mingyu shut his eyes closed and slightly leaned into your shoulder. As soon as the ride started to pick up pace and move around in uneven circles, he started to softly squirm here and there. He'd also hold onto your arm with the hand that wasn't caught in yours. You turned to look at him and saw his hair covering his eyes and flying around in the weirdest directions. His facial expression was funny but cute at the same time. After the ride had finished, you got off feeling very much energized. However Mingyu looked as if he were scarred for life. Jun and Jeonghan bursted out in laughter at his reaction. 

"I need to quickly go to the bathroom," you said, hurriedly rushing off to the bathroom that wasn't too far from where you were. 

After you had done what you needed to do, you walked out of the bars and saw Wonwoo standing outside a small Cafe that was in the amusement park. He was standing alone and as you made your way to greet him, you saw a girl walk to his direction. She went to him and placed a kiss on his cheek. Even though you and Wonwoo weren't dating, you felt a pinch of Jealousy, but was quickly rid of it when you heard Jun call for you. Before turning around you made eye contact with Wonwoo, surprised at his gaze. You quickly turned around, acting as if you had saw nothing and walked towards Jun. 

"Jeonghan, quickly went to go get us ice cream. Mingyu also tagged along. "

You say on the bench with Jun and saw him take out his phone. 

"What're you doing," you asked leaning in to see what he was doing. 

"I'm gonna play a game. Wanna watch?" 

"Sure," you said, rooting him on Everytime he won. Eventually Jeonghan and Mingyu returned, handing your ice creams to you. After another few rides, which was done mostly by you and Jeonghan, you made your way back home. You felt exhausted and fell onto the couch as soon as you entered the apartment. 

"How was the amusemt park?" Chan asked. 

"Fun, but tiring. There just so many rides to go on!" You said, lightly closing your eyes. He laughed and went to go get himself some water. 

Whilst you layed on the couch, you couldn't help but think back to Wonwoo.  Was she his girlfriend? Did he say no, because he went on a date? How long have they been together?  Your mind was running with thoughts. Not long after you had arrived, did Wonwoo also get back home. He came through the door and you immediately made eye contact with him. He looked somewhat sad. You closed your eyes again, trying no to pay too much attention to him. 

"Yah, Chan. Come help me with dinner," Coups said, putting on the stove. 

After having dinner and cleaning up, you went to your room. Ready to be engulfed in your sheets. Someone softly knocked on your door, then peeped their head from behind it.  Wonwoo . 

"Julie, can we talk?" He said coming in. 

"Yeah. Sure," you said, patting your hand against the bed, suggesting that he sit next to you. Your bed sunk in as he sat down. He didn't sit too close to you and he then started talking. 

"What you saw today. Please don't tell anyone. I don't know if everything is gonna work out with that girl, so I don't want anyone getting their hopes up," he said, leaving you completely speechless. There was possible hope for you, but would you really want to start dating again? We're you able to even think about it after your ex had brought back horrible memories? 

"Yeah, okay," you said smiling. He then left the room and you tried to sleep that night, although it was an unsuccessful mission as you were a wae throughout the night, due to your active mind. 

\----------------------------------

The next morning you saw everyone packing bags. 

"What're you guys doing?" 

"Surprise!" Jun said. 

"Were going to a mountain get away. Go pack your things. We need to leave within an hour," Jeonghan explained. 

You were excited, but had no idea that this trip had a lot in stored foryou. 

Boy was this gonna be fun . 


	13. Road trips and confessions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You receive a shocking confession after arriving at your get away paradise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Also I've started with exams now and won't be updating as much as I did before. This will be until Dec 12th. Chapters might also not be too long.

After packing bags and loading up the car you all pulled straws to see who was going to drive and who was going in which car. Coups got car 1 and was driving. The ones tagging along with him were Seungkwan, Dino and Jun. Then tagging along with Minghao was Hoshi, Woozi, Mingyu and Wonwoo. Then Joshua, Dokyeom and Vernon tagged along with Jeonghan. You were in the same car as Jeonghan. You were excited and couldn't wait. You were told that you were going to go on a retreat that was in the mountains. This meant that you could have some time to yourself and some peace and quiet. 

After barely being on the road for 30 mins for a 4 hour drive, you eventually fell asleep unconsciously onto Dokyeom's shoulder. Your legs would brush against each other now and then and his heart would start to beat faster. His cheeks were flushed and he looked outside his window to try and avoid the other guys' stares that he was receiving. After having a nap you woke up and felt Dokyeom's head on yours. You lightly lifted it off and places it on your shoulder. Thankfully because of your nap time flew by and there was only 30 mins left until you arrived at the destination. 

After the agonizignly 30 mins you arrived at the destination and boy was the drive worth it. It was beautiful. You could hear birds chirping, you could feel the light breeze brush over your face and could also hear the guys screaming of excitement in the back. You made your way to your room and thankfully you had your own. It was massive and classy. After settling in you made your way to the swimming pool. You normally would have worn your body suit but you decided to take your bikini since there might be other guys there to whom you can show off. And possibly make Wonwoo jealous. 

When you got to the pool you could feel everyone's eyes on you and you carefully made your way to the pool. You got in and ignored the stares that you were receiving. Just as you were about to get into a back float, someone tapped you on your shoulder. The person before you was amazingly beautiful, with his hair that loosely hanged over his eyes. 

"Hey, I'm Jihan."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Julie. "

"Wanna grab a~"

Before he could finish his sentence someone grabbed your wrist pulling you out of the pool. He took you to his room and closed the door. 

"Mingyu? Why'd you do that! I was just getting my flirt on," you said pouting and flooding your arms. 

"Julie, you need to be careful. Your basically putting yourself out there to a bunch of pervs," he said covering you up with a towel. 

You shuved it off and stood up, barely reaching his height and stared him in the eyes. 

"I can do whatever I want," you said making your way past him. 

He grabbed you arm and turned you back to him. He pulled you closer and put his one and on your back pulling you in closer. He placed his other one on your cheek and his eyes switched between yours and your lips. 

"Jules. I like you."


	14. Confrontations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You try to confront all the feelings your feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. Sorry for not updating. Went on a hiatus but I'm back so expect future chapters again :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

After Mingyu's confession you asked him to give you some time. You felt bad asking him that, but you didn't know how to feel about his confession. You weren't sure whether or not you had felt the same. He's a really nice guy and an amazing friend, but were you really going to risk the chance to risk a perfect friendship? Then your brain started to playing you, drifting off to Wonwoo. Why were you thinking about him? What did he have to do with this? Why were you thinking about his girlfriend? You shook your head, trying to rid the thoughts of him. 

For the next few days you tried to avoid Mingyu as much as possible, trying not to over analise everything and just focus on work. You also caught a few glimpses of Wonwoo and his secret girlfriend, trying to shove down the ugly green feeling you felt everytime. So in the end you were avoiding both Mingyu and Wonwoo and recently you had not been feeling like yourself and Chan had caught onto it quickly. 

"Hey noona, what's on your mind? You don't seem to be your bubbly self lately." His eyes were filled with what seemed like worry and it made your heart sad knowing that you were making him worried. That was the last thing you wanted to do to any of the guys. 

"Oh, it's nothing," you said, faking your best possible smile. 

"Noona, how long have you known me?" He asked out of the blue, sitting down on the sofa next to you. 

"My whole life?" You giggled softly, thinking back to the momories of the two of you playing in the sand pit at kindergarten. 

"Mhm, exactly. So. Why do you think that a fake smile can fool me?" He nudged your arm with his, a smirk playing on his features. 

You scoffed and playfully rolled your eyes at him, suppressing your giggle. 

"Guess you caught me then."

"Noona. What's really bothering you?" He asked, eyes transforming into puppy dog eyes. Eventually you caved in and told Chan all the things that were bothering you. How Mingyu confessed and you'd been avoiding him ever since. And how Wonwoo makes you feel all warm inside. 

"Sounds to me like you have a crush on Wonwoo. And I think you should tell Mingyu how you feel, so that you don't lead him on. You know how he is. Once he falls he falls hard. "

"Yeah, I guess." 

And so, you had decided to meet up with Mingyu. You met at the park, sitting on the swing, writing for Mingyu to arrive. Then after a short while you felt a light tap on your shoulder, and turned around, noticing that it was Mingyu. You turned around and smiled lightly, signaling with your hand to him, to take a seat on the swing. 

"Hey," you could hear that his voice was a little shaky, making this harder than it already was. 

"H-hey." 

"Look. I'm gonna be frank with you-," he started, his hands fidgeting with his hoodie's strings, "I know what your answers going to be, but I want you to know that I've liked you since the first day I saw you. And even though I love you, I don't want to be hung up on you. So for your sake and for my own, I'll try and get over you, even though it's gonna be really hard." 

Mingyu's eyes started to we'll up with tears. This wasn't a break up but for some reason it felt like one. 

Your heart aches at his confession and all you could do was hug him and he hugged you back tightly. 

"Thank you, and I promise that there will be someone much better for you out there. I promise."


	15. A Hot Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You walk in on Wonwoo while he's in a vulnerable state.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> If you're uncomfortable with NSFW content please skip this chapter. You won't mis anything too important.

**_Mature: Handjob_ **

After trying to comfort Mingyu, you both headed home, walking in comfortable silence. You had cleared out all complications with him and had told him millions of times that he'd find the prefect girl eventually. When you got home you made your way to your room, hearing weird noises coming from Wonwoo's bedroom as you passed it. You heard Seungcheol saying that Wonwoo had a friend over, so you knew that there was someone inside his room with him. You wondered whether it may be his unofficial girlfriend, and wondered what they were doing behind the closed door. 

You knew that what you were about to do was wrong, since this was none of your business, but you decided to do it anyways. You softly placed your ear against the door, trying to hear what was happening on the other side. The noises were muffled, but you were sure that you were hearing muffled moans and groans. Some of them high pitched and some low pitched. You lightly knocked on the door, waiting outside for someone to open it up, but there was no response. Then you heard a deep whimper coming from Wonwoo's mouth, and the only reason you knew it was him, was because you had heard it up close before- so you especially knew what it sounded like. So you placed your hand on the doors handle, noticing it softly clicking open. You heard the door creak open and tried to see what was going on. 

Not being able to see anything, you opened the door some more. The you saw it. You could hear your heart beating uncontrollably, trying to look away, but your eyes stuck on the scene in front of you. There he was. Sitting on his bed half-naked, his t-shirt lost on the floor somewhere and his pants all the way down to his ankles. The high pitched moans you were hearing were not his girlfriend, but in fact some kind of adult rated movie he was watching. Before you could say anything, you heard your name slip from your mouth. 

"J-Jules-" you heard him groan, noting that he didn't know you were in the room, so you quietly closed his door behind you- him still being lost in his pleasure and oblivious to the person in his room. 

"Yes?" 

He stopped his movements, looking up to meet your eyes, his chest beaming with droplets of sweat. His eyes held nothing but embarrassment and horror. He quickly grabbed a pillow, covering himself up, his cheeks tinting with an even brighter shade of red. 

"J-Julie! Wh-what are you doing here," he asked, attempting to sit upright. He wiped off his forehead's sweat with his hand, his hair slightly wet. 

"Ah, I heard some weird noises and decided to check up on you." 

"D-did you hear anything," he asked, embarrassment contorting his face even more than before as he recalled what he had said in his state of pleasure. 

"No. I only came in now," you said, deciding not to tell him that you heard him moan your name. 

"Wah, thank goodness."

"Why?"

"Never mind. Please don't tell the guys about this. If you do I'll be teased about it for the rest of my life," he asked, his hands togtheher and slightly pouting. 

"Sure."

After that, you went on with the rest of the day, struggling to sleep that night, when all you could think about was Wonwoo's cute moans and whimpers. And the fact that he had said your name and not the he's gorlfriend's. But you decided to rid yourself of your thoughts, and eventually you fell into a deep sleep. 

\----------------------------------

The next morning you woke up early, preparing pancakes for breakfast. Within minutes the dinning room table was filled with 13 hungry men, ready to eat away at the delicious breakfast you had prepared. You placed the honey onto the table and gave everyone a glass of orange juice. The breakfast was tasty and afterwards, everyone decided to stay around the table and just talk about some of the things that have been going on. There was an awkward tension between you and Wonwoo, but you ignored it, trying to not stare for too long. 

"So, Julie. Any new boyfriends recently?" Hoshi asked, leaning back into his chair. 

"No." 

"Any new crushes then?"

Your cheeks flushed, without you realizing and everyone had started to "Ooo". 

"Who is it?" He pushed the topic further. 

"N-no one," you stuttered, sneakily taking glances at Wonwoo. You noticed that you weren't as sneaky as you thought when you locked eyes with him. You blushed even more and turned away, excusing yourself from the table saying you had to go shower. It wasn't long after your shower when you were on your way to work. You opened the front door, after saying goodbye to everyone, turning around to leave, making sure you had everything you needed. 

"Nuna!" 


	16. Bad luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie knows only one thing in this chapter- bad luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! :)   
> I'll try updating more, so expect a few updates.   
> (Will be on random days)

"Nuna! It's been so long!" 

Sigh . Before you stood your older sister, standing in the doorway with a stranger behind her. You assumed it was another one of her boy toys. You didn't like your sister that much. She was your adoptive sister and even though you were happy to get a new sister at the time, you didn't think she'd be person she is. She used 'being an orphan for a long time' as an excuse for her actions and you never agreed with what she did. She was a person who slept around a lot with many men. She's tried it with some of the guys before, but whenever she got close you got protective, keeping them away from her. You didn't want them to become one of her many boy toys, nor did you want them to be friends with her. She's also 5 months older than you, but she always calls  you Nuna, so you just ignored it knowing she just wanted to get attention. 

"Don't just stand there. Come give me a hug!" 

She leaped forward, giving you a hug and you started to feel uncomfortable with how long it lasted. 

You pulled yourself away from her, dusting off your clothes. Behind her you saw that she had brought luggage with her. 

"Yoona- Nuna, why are you here?" 

"Duhh, I came to visit!," Your eyes grew wide. You knew your sister only talked to you if she needed anything. You were about to tell her to leave, when Seungcheol came up to you to see who was keeping you from going to work. 

"Yoona-nuna! It's so good to see you!" He exclaimed, gesturing for her to come in, the tall man following behind her. 

"Hi, I'm Jeonghwa Kim. Yoona's boyfriend," he said smiling. 

They took a seat on the couch, the rest of the guys circling around them in the living room. Your sister had gone on about how she was kicked out of her apartment and how she needed a place to stay, since she didn't want to "burden" your mom and dad. You rolled your eyes, noticing how she was putting on an act also noticing everyone tentatively listening to her, blinded by her acting skills. 

"Nuna, why don't you stay here for a bit then? We have a extra room," Chan suggested. 

"Really?! Thanks Channie," she ruffled his hair, already being escorted to her room she would share with her boyfriend. You turned to Chan and flicked his head, confusion and pain plastered on his face, his hand holding the spot you flicked that was now red. 

"Ow! What was that for!" 

"Why would you invite her to stay here," you whisper shouted. Everyone knew you didn't like your sister, but you only disliked her because of how she acted fake around everyone else and only showed her true colors around you, especially when you were alone with her. 

"Hey, now's a good time to sort out your beef with her." 

You scoffed and stormed off to work, hoping that everything would go better there. 

\----------------------------------

"Your fired!" 

You felt your heart sink. Luck just wasn't on your side today and you felt like running away from all your problems, but instead went to go eat some fried chicken and drink yourself to forget about your problems instead. You were two bottles in, already feeling tipsy, not being able to hold your liquor. After your third glass you decided to go home, using a cab to get back. You barged through the front door and nearly stumbled over your feet, but Jun happened to be near you, catching you and preventing you from face planting on the floor. 

"Juuunnieee!" 

"Rosie, you reek of alcholol. How much did you drink," he asked, pinching his nose from the smell of the alcohol. He swung your arm around his, picking you up and carrying you to your room, bridal style. When he entered your room he closed the door behind him and softly placed you onto your bed, the sheets immediately engulfing your supple body. He took an oversized t-shirt out of your cupboard and removed you from your tight clothes, his eyes shut tightly and his head facing your door. Then before he could put the shirt on you, you pulled at his wrist, dragging him toward your almost bare chest. He fell on top of you, his arms next to your head, his eyes staring deeply into yours. His cheeks flushed a bright pink. He then looked away, quickly putting your shirt on and walking out of your room. When he exited your room he could feel his heart beating out of his chest, so he decided to have a cold shower to cool himself off. 

\----------------------------------

The next morning, you woke up feeling as if the world was spinning around you. The events of last night rushing back. 

' Stupid Jules ,' you smacked your head lightly. Your head ached and you felt icky. You got into the shower and dressed into something comfortable, remembering that you were fired the previous day and now had no job to go to. When you went into the kitchen to get a aspirin, you saw Jun preparing breakfast. 

"Good morning. How's your head?" 

"In pain," you took a seat on the stool by the counter, watching Jun continue with breakfast. 

"Jun, s-sorry about last night." 

"Don't worry about it," he said, a slight smile plastered on his face. 

"Good morning!" Your sister entered the kitchen, your headache getting worse. 

If the migraine you had now wasn't going to be the death of you, you were sure it would be your sister, her loud obnoxious voice being too loud for comfort. Not long after having the aspirin did you feel arms wrapping around your waist, holding you tightly. You turned around to see Wonwoo, Seungkwan and Jeonghan staring at you, so you looked behind you and noticed the person who was holding you. 

"Uhm..." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it :)


	17. Cold Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chilly weather and some cuddling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy :)

"Uhm...?" Your eyes widened. An unfamiliar face. 

"Oh, sorry. Thought it was Yoona," Your sisters boyfriend was the one who had wrapped his arms around you. How could he not be able to differentiate between his girlfriend and her sister? You nodded your head, accepting his poor apology, not wanting to cause a scene. You tried your best to give a fake smile, but all you could feel were the goosebumps that he had given you. He held you tightly when he had hugged you, causing you to feel uncomfortable. But you shook it off and walked over to the sofa. You sat down and threw the blanke, that was next to you, over your legs, since it was a chilly. You still couldn't believe that you had been fired yesterday. You couldn't come to terms with the fact that you now had no job. You were jobless. It was a problem, because work was the only thing that distracted you from your thoughts. While trying to run away from your thoughts, you felt the couch sink in a little, noticing that Jeonghan had taken a seat next to you, also wrapping himself underneath the blanket. You looked to him and eye smiled, snuggling closer to him. 

"The cold will definitely be the death of me." 

You giggled at his comment. Jeonghan always had ways to make you smile, whether it be his stupid dad jokes or him bringing out the tickle monster. You turned your phone on and started scrolling through Instagram, when Jeonghan had asked you what was wrong. 

"Ah. It's nothing," you said, once again trying to fake a smile. Jeonghan, however, could see right through you. You were basically an open book to him. 

"Tell me,I'll just listen." 

"Ah, well. I got fired yesterday." 

He sighed deeply, taking your hand and squeezing it softly. He nodded his head, implying that you could continue, since he knew you had more to get off your chest. 

"And you know how I always over think many things and my only distraction was my job. Now I have nothing to distract me from any of it and I have no way to make money," you rambled, Jeonghan almost not understanding what you were saying with how fast you spoke. 

"Jules, you can always find another job." 

"I know, I know. Thanks Han," now you were truly smiling and Jeonghan noticed. 

"Anytime." 

After some time you had decided to go to your room and watch some Netflix on your laptop. You snuggled under the blanket and opened your laptop. You'd decided that you were in the mood for some romance, so you clicked on the one that looked best and 30 mins into the movie, someone knocked on your door. You said that they could come in, not wanting to get out of bed and noticed that it was Wonwoo. 

"Mind if I join you?" 

"Yeah, sure." 

You tried to stop the small butterflies creeping into your stomach as you thought back to the night you caught him doing anything but innocent things. Then you thought back to how he had moaned your name. But you tried to not over think too much and patted your hand on your bed, signaling that he could lay down next to you. He smiled softly and made his way to your bed. He lifted up the blanket and layed himself next to you, then also covered himself with the blanket. 

"Quite chilly today," he said, giggling to himself. 

"Y-yeah," you started to stutter as you felt his leg lightly brush against yours. After a few moments of the two of you focusing on the movie you heard him scoff. You turned to look at him, your mouth barely centimeters from his cheek. 

"What?" 

"I don't get why she just doesn't confess her feelings. I mean. She won't be disappointed. The dude likes her too," you giggled at his frustration and he turned to look at you, your heart stopping as you made eye contact with him. 

"She's wasting so much ti-" Wonwoo stopped talking once he noticed how close you were to each other and soon enough, his gaze started to go from your eyes to your lips and back up to your eyes. You could feel his breath lightly tickle your nose, causing a shiver to go up your spine. 

You just stared at each other for a few moments. Wonwoo was leaning in towards you, but you lightly placed your hand on his chest, stopping him from coming any closer. 

"Your treading on dangerous grounds Mr, Jeon," you said and he immediately turned his head away from yours, after you noticed him shiver at the use of his surname. 

"Ah, s-sorry." 

Then you took a shaky breath and prepared yourself for the question you've been wanting to ask since he placed himself next to you. You took his chin between your thumb and fore finger and turned him to face you, a small blush creeping on his face. 

"Wonwoo." 

"Yes?" 

"Why did you say my name?" 

His eyes grew wide and his breath hitched.

"Wh-what?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter coming soon


	18. I want you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie slips and hurts her hand and later that night gets wasted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! And sorry if there are any spelling errors ^^

"Wh-what?" 

"The day I walked in on you- I heard you say my name. " 

You sat upright, turning your body to fully face him. 

"Why didn't you say your girlfriends name?" 

Wonwoo looked as if he had become nervous. He was fiddling with his fingers and his breathing was uneven. 

"B-beacuse you were the last person I thought about." 

You were unsure of his answer and pressed the topic more, asking him if it weren't for a different reason. 

"No Julie! There is no other reason. Just forget about it!" 

You could see his demeanor immediately change the moment he raised his voice at you and since you knew Wonwoo like the back of your hand, you knew it was his way of defending and ignoring the real reason. He got up from the bed, softly apologized, and walked out of your room. You threw the blanket over your head, trying to prevent the tears from running down your face. Not wanting to finish the movie, you went to bed. 

\----------------------------------

The next morning you woke up early to start browsing for new jobs online. You found two perfect ones that would suit you. A barista at a small local Cafe and a helping hand at a daycare. You decided you'd go for interviews for both and hoped that at least one would accept you. After returning back you slipped into your slippers and took off your coat. Since it was still quite early and none of the boys, except for Woozi, Minghao and Seungcheol, were all still sleeping, you started making breakfast. 

As you tried to reach for the frying pan that was at the top of the shelve, you stumbled over your feet and fell down to the ground. Mingyu saw everything as he made his way to the kitchen to help you, and immediately crouched down to see if you were okay. 

"I'm fine," you put your palm on the floor to try and bring yourself back up, but sat back down as you felt a sharp sting rush through your hand. Mingyu took your hand in his and looked at the cut on your hand that you had gotten. Your palm had gripped onto the edge of the counter, a little too tight, causing it to make a cut. 

Mingyu quickly helped you up and placed you onto the counter top. He rummaged through the first aid cabinet and took out the disinfectant cream and a bandage. 

"You gotta watch what your doing." His voice had a hint of worry in it and you watched as he squinted his eyes focusing on, placing the cream onto your wound. 

"Oww." You winced at the slight burnt at the disinfectant caused. 

"Ah, sorry," he lightly started wrapping your hand in the bandage. 

"You know," you looked at his concerned eyes," You telling me to watch what I'm doing is quite funny." 

His eyes went sarcastically wide and he placed his hand on his chest, acting as if he were offended. 

"I'm offended," he turned his head away from yours, pouting. 

"It's true! Your the clumsiets person I know." 

"Touché." 

The two of you started giggling at one another and eventually your hand was fully wrapped and you hopped off the counter. 

"Thanks." 

"No problem." He gave you a soft smile. 

\----------------------------------

After taking a trip to the grocery store with Seungkwan and Dokyeom, you were all ready for tonight's game night.You were happy that your sister was going to go on a date, because that meant that she had no way of ruining your night with the guys.DK and Seungkwan couldn't stop talking about how fun tonight was going to be, and how they'd make sure you lose all the games and get you wasted. You told them you were looking forward to them trying and that you'd make sure to not make it easy for them. They chuckled at your statement and laughed at how serious you looked. 

You settled everything down in the kitchen after entering the apartment and immediately made your way back to your room to check if you had any emails. 

You opened your laptop and saw that you had a message from the daycare you went to yesterday. 

_ Dear  _

_ Julie Choi, we have accepted you to join us with the toddlers. Your first day at work starts on Monday. We look forward to working with you.  _

_ Greetings.  _

_ Manager, Mrs. Ahn _

You felt relieved to see the message. Finally. You'd have something to distract you again, and this time it would be kids. Youtold the guys that you had gotten the job and they all gathered around you. You were now caught in the middle of an extremely long group hug. 

"I knew you could do it!" Jeonghan exclaimed. You replied with an eye smile, him reaching out to squeeze your cheeks. You brushed his hand off your face and finally announced that it was time for game night. You told everyone to gather around the table in the living room. You placed all the snacks on it and brought the _Souju_ along. 

The first game you had played was  _ Never Have I Ever _ and surprisingly, you had to drink a lot. The guys were especially surprised when they had asked if you had made out with someone before and you took a sip of your drink. It caused the room to fill with " _ohh_ "s and " _Who_ _was it_ "s. Eventually you just told them that it only happened recently and you could feel Wonwoo's gaze on you as you did. As the night went on everyone started to get wasted. Some passed out on the floor, other's on the couch. 

You however, decided to dizzily walk towards your room, not wanting to be buried under a bunch of drunk men. Once you placed your hand on the handle of your door, someone's hand fell onto yours. You turned around to see Wonwoo. His cheeks were shaded in a deep shade of red from the alcholol, and his posture was slightly droopy. He then pressed you against the door and leaned in closer towards you. You wanted to stop him. Tell him that he's drunk and not thinking straight. But a part of you wanted him to kiss you, maybe even do more. 

Your thoughts were interrupted by Wonwoo's lips that were gently placed onto yours. It was soft and caring, his hands gently stroking your hair. He pulled away and looked into your eyes, trying to see if he found any indication that you didn't want this. After finding nothing, he pressed his lips back onto yours, this time more aggressively. He placed his hand on your upper thigh and traced circles on it. 

You took his hand and pulled away, merely inches apart. 

"Wonwoo, what are we doing." 

"Jules. I want you." 

' _Wonwoo you'll be the death of me._ '  You thought to yourself as you knew you'd fall into his trap, yet once again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. 
> 
> The next chapter will contain smut. So if you are uncomfortable with that please skip it. 
> 
> P.S. You won't miss out on anything important if you do.


	20. Two bodies becoming One.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One steamy chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please skip if you are uncomfortable with smut.

Warnings: Smut, blow job 

"Jules, I want you." 

You could feel his breath linger in your lips. He had you pinned against your door, his right arm around your waist and the other next to your head on the door. You could hear your heartbeat beating uncontrollably and you hoped that he couldn't. Wonwoo looked up into your eyes, then dropped his head back down, staring at your lips. He let out a shaky sigh and pushed against you, his arousel brushing softly against your leg. 

"W-Wonwoo, are you sure about this? Y-you won't regret it in the morning?" You tried to sound as calm as possible, but you knew your panties were getting wet by the minute. 

"I'm sure." 

"B-but what about your girlfriend? I don't want to be your side chick," you tried hard not to rub yourself against the buldge in his pants, not wanting to be an extra side piece. But the more he held you up against the wall and whimpered every time he brushed against your thigh, the more you wanted to pound him and take full control. 

"W-We broke up," he let out a soft sigh of relief. 

"What? When?" 

"Things weren't working out, so I ended it," his fingertips started to brush against your arm, causing a shiver to go up your spine. "B-But Julie, I'm trying really hard to control myself, so will you please allow me to go further with you tonight?" 

Insead of giving him verbal conversation, you brushed your hand through his hair and pulled him closer to you, placing your mouth onto his. You played with the hairs on his neck and could feel hom lightly shiver under your touch. 

"Shall we?" You opened your door and stumbled into your room, dragging Wonwoo along with you, but never breaking the kiss. You captured his lower lip between your teeth and tugged lightly at it, earning a low grunt from him. As you made your way to the bed, you spun around, making him land on the bed. 

He sat on the edge of your bed, his legs slightly parted and his arousel showing through his tight jeans. You skimmed over him and thought to yourself that he was beautiful. His lips were plump and slightly red from all the kissing, his hair sticking out in unusual places and his eyes glazed with arousel. He looked perfect. And in this strange moment, you realized that not only was your best friend mega hot, but indeed the person you have recently been crushing on. Your heart fluttered at the thought, but was quickly interrupted by the soft whine he let out. You looked at him and saw that he's lip was between his teeth and that he was admiring you from head to toe. You took a glance at his pants again and decided to take matters into your own hands. 

You leaned in and placed your hand on his chest, softly pushing him back onto the bed. You crawled onto him as soon as his back had hit the sheets of your king sized bed and started to slowly unbuttoned his shirt. 

"Don't worry, Woo. I'll take good care of you." 

He let out a soft whimper at your statement and the ache in his pants grew. After undoing his shirt, you tossed it somewhere on your floor, and started placing small kisses onto his chest. You'd suck on his collarbone and leave dark purple marks behind. Then you moved your hand lower to his abdomen, where you felt his abs twitch under your fingertips and smirked to yourself at the reaction. At an agonizing ly slow pace, your hand moved closer and closer to the place Wonwoo desperate seeked your touch. 

You softly palmed him through his jeans and he let out a low grunt. 

" Ju-lie, p-please don't t-tease," he said in an almost half whine. You obeyed his plea and palmed him harder, his back arching at the touch of your hand. Then, wanting to take it farther, you undid his jeans and slipped them off of him, along with his boxers. His tip was read and leaked pre cum. You liked your lips and moved down slowly towards his head. 

"D-don't do that." Wonwoo was a panting mess. You hadn't even touched him properly yet and he was already sweating and leaking a decent amount of pre cum. It made you wonder just how needy he had been. 

"Don't do what?" You asked, teasingly rubbing your thumb over the tip of his head, just barely touching it. 

Wonwoo arched his back, moaning loudly and gripping the sheets in a fist. 

"L-lick your lips." 

You grinned at how sensitive he already was and decided that you had done enough teasing. So you took his cock in your hand and rubbed up and down at a fast pace,not giving him time to relax. He arched his back into your touch, seeking more from your hand and let out a loud whimper that blended into moan as you took the head of his cock into your mouth. 

"Wonwoo, not too loud. We don't want to wake up the others," you said I between breaths and kitten licks onto his hard member. You swallowed the bit of pre cum he had and got used to the sweet taste it had. You continued your ministarions for what seemed like and etirnity and stopped just as wow oo was about to reach the peek of his pleasure. You pulled away quickly and searched for a condom in your drawer. He let out a loud groan once he could no longer feel your touch, and once he saw you had the condom, he flipped you over. 

You were now pinned underneath him and he looked ready to devour you. But instead of doing just that, he put the condom on and trusted into you. He stayed still for a while for you to get used to his size and once you gave him the signal to start moving, did he thrust in and out at an extremely fat pace. Not staring off slow. 

"A-ah. W-Wonwoo," you breathed out breathlessly. Wonwoo ramme into you until both of you were Cumming, the room filled with moans the two of you saying each other's names. The air was filled with succeeded pleasure and the calming of both your highs. Once Wonwoo regained his natural breathing sate, he went to your add on bathroom and got disposed of the condom and wet a small towel. He walked to you and cleaned you up, snuggling in next to you once he was done putting on his shirt and underwear, hanidn you new ones and an over sized hoodie. 

He moved closer to you and placed his arm around your waist, pulling you in closer towards his chest, placing a soft kiss to your head. 

"Good night Julie." 

"Night Woo." 

That night you had the best sleep you've had since you got fired. 


	21. Julie's First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Julie's first day of work and Wonwoo experiences the feeling of being jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy :) 
> 
> Very very mild NSFW?   
> Like it's really really not anything, basically just touching, but if you are uncomfortable there will be a * where it starts.

You woke up with an arm slung around your waist and Wonwoo's breathing softly tickling the back of your neck. You quietly turned around to not wake him up and admired his calm demeanor whilst he slept. His hair was still sticking out in places where it usually wouldn't after the previous night you shared together. You felt butterflies in your stomach as you remembered how you tugged his hair during your night of rendezvous. Wonwoo could feel your gaze on him, so he slowly opened his eyes and made eye contact with you. 

"Good morning," he gave you a warm smile making your insides feel all fuzzy, a blush creeping up to your cheeks. You said good morning and softly pecked his lips. If only time could stand still. 

After having a well deserved morning shower with Wonwoo, you decided to go out for some coffee since today would be your last ' _ no work day _ '. You wanted to make sure you were fully prepared for your first day at work tomorrow. You asked if anyone would want to tag along and ended up going with Minghao, Jun, Mingyu and Vernon. 

You all went to a local coffee shop, not too far from home, and ordered your drinks. Minghao and Jun were bickering with each other, poking each other in the sides and squeezing their cheeks and you just laughed at them. They always argued over the smallest things, but always made up afterwards. Mingyu and Vernon were talking about a recent video game they started playing and you were talking with Wonwoo on the phone. 

"So, Julie. What have you been up to lately?" Vernon turned his head to you, waiting for a response. 

You told them everything about getting fired then being hired at the Daycare, but left out the part of you and Wonwoo. Mingyu was busy on his phone as you explained everything and you could see him smiling lightly, a small blush tinting his cheeks. 

The three boys went to go and get some fresh air outside, leaving you and Mingyu alone. 

"What's got you blushing so much?" 

"Ah, well, there's this girl I met a few days ago and we've been talking for a bit." 

Your heart warmed up to the thought of Mingyu being happy again and him finding someone who makes him smile. He talked to you about this girl and said she had blonde hair, eyes as blue as the ocean and a cute personality. Her name was Jugyeong and Mingyu said that he liked her a lot. So you encouraged him to ask her out and he did (the two of them getting along better than anyone would've thought.) 

\----------------------------------

"H-hello." You walked into the daycare, feeling nervous since your jobs from before were much different from this. You'd had to take care of small children and make sure they don't get into trouble and learn about the basics of life. Your favorite part of the day was when all the kids were sleeping for their nap time, because during that time you could call Wonwoo. You'd tell him how much you love playing with the kids and how they had small meltdowns but immediately calmed down afterwards if they had gotten an ice cream. He would hum every now and then to reassure tou that he was listening and when your call was done, it was back to taking care of the kids. Your day seemed to have flown by now that you had something distracting you, and that made you happy. Yoona wasn't going to be back for a few days since she went on a vacation and the guys were all doing their own thing. You'd hoped that you'd still be able to get some alone time with Wonwoo, although you didn't mind the hangouts with the others around. 

\----------------------------------

You had gotten home after your first day of work and plopped down onto the sofa, feeling drained. Chan noticed your feet hanging off of the side of the couch and he made his way to the back of it, standing behind you. 

"Long day?" 

"Yeah," you giggled softly. You sat up to look at him and he had just gotten out of the shower. Hair wet and sticking to his forehead. 

"Had a nice shower?" You asked, pointing your forefinger to his hair. 

"Mhm," he walked around the couch and sat next to you. He put on a movie to watch and you joined him, eventually falling asleep with your head on his lap. Nearing the middle of the movie the front door opened. Wonwoo, Dokyeom and Joshua had just gotten back from the store, bags full of the dinner you'd have tonight and some drinks too. You were still fast asleep, the sounds of the three guys not waking you up. 

"Hey,hey!" Chan whisper shouted," Julie is sleeping," he placed his finger on his mouth, gesturing for them to keep it down. Wonwoo looked at you sleeping peacefully on Chan's lap, feeling a small lump in his stomach. He placed the groceries down and told him to go help the guys with dinner, and Dino being the youngest, did what he was asked. Wonwoo took your head in his palm, trying not to wake you, and placed your head onto his lap as he sat down beside you. 

He felt his stomach churn with butterflies when you wiggled around, trying to regain a comfortable position, your hand finding his upper thigh and resting there. It was completely innocent since you weren't aware of your actions, obviously being in a deep sleep, but it still made his heart race. He could feel your palm squeeze ever so lightly every now and then and it would make him jump. He tried his best to go unnoticed but Jeonghan walked passed and saw how he was brushing Julie's hair softly. He stopped, stared and continued walking of rolling his eyes. Not long after, Wonwoo woke you up for dinner and as you got up, your hand pressed down harder onto his thigh. His face immediately flushed a deep shade of red and you mouthed a silent " _sorry_ " before getting up and gesturing for him to join you and everyone at the table. He joined taking a seat next to you. 

*

Halfway through the dinner and a hilarious conversation of " _who would be the best boyfriend_ ," Wonwoo started getting fidgety beside you. He started playing with your feet with his own and the two of you eventually ended up having a miniature foot war underneath the table. You giggled softly to yourself. 

"What's so funny?" Coups asked, turning his head away from the youngest's feud and facing you. 

"Hmm? Oh nothing. Just remembering one of the things the kids did at school today," you stated matter-of-factly. He asked about how your first day was and you gave him all the details, explaining everything smoothly, until Wonwoo slid his hand up and down your thigh. You choked slightly on your words, Coups asking if you were okay and you trying to manage a suitable answer while being stroked by Wonwoo. His hands moved towards the insides of your thighs moving closer to the place that was now desperately aching for affection. He could see the effect he had on you and you hated that he could do it so easily. So you amped up the game. You softly, barely stroked your hand over his length. The friction caused him to slightly gasp, him drinking something, anything, to not make his reaction so obvious. But although the others might not have noticed, you surely did. You traced your fingers over his growing problem and heard a soft moan, only audible to you, escape his lips. 

He had thought he was the only one who could play this game, but little did he know that you could too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. So school is starting so updates may take loner than usual but the story will still be continued :)


End file.
